gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deluxo
|related = |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = deluxo |handlingname = DELUXO |textlabelname = DELUXO |roadspawn = Parked (GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Deluxo is a fast 80s-like sports car, which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Imponte in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Deluxo is based on the , although various differences may be noted, including taillights more reminiscent of Ferrari's dual circular taillights from many of its 1970s and 1980s models, headlights and body shape similar to those of a , and a wider spectrum of body colors. The Deluxo also resembles an , and like the Quattro, it also has a front-engine, all-wheel drive drivetrain. There also appears to be resemblances of the , particularly the shape. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deluxo still retains the same design as in the 3D Universe, this time being closer to the DMC-12 in terms of shape although missing the rear louvers, but having slight styling modifications similarly to the . The styling of the front fascia is derived from the and the rear end features tail lights similar to those of the . The Deluxo now has the ability to fly, being closer to its fictional iteration from the series, the (minus the characteristic devices on the rear). The car features retractable wheels similar to the Blazer Aqua and wings that behave in the same way as those found on the Oppressor. On the rear bumper, thrusters can be seen when in flight mode and thrust heat can be seen coming from the wheel hubs. When either door is opened, a unique hydraulic sound can be heard. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Deluxo is a fast car, but its speed is not on par with the Infernus or the Cheetah. The engine has the same sound as the Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, so it may possibly be a V8 as well. The vehicle's braking is pretty good and responsive, and its handling pretty satisfactory. However, as a result of its AWD drivetrain, the Deluxo suffers from some moderate understeer. To mitigate this understeer, take corners by slowing a bit with your normal brakes and drifting lightly through them with a dab of handbrake and countersteer. Take care not to drift too heavily, or the rear end will swing wide and the car will oversteer. The Deluxo is one of the better vehicles to drift with due to its AWD drivetrain. The Deluxo is also a good vehicle to go racing with. Its acceleration and speed is near the top level of all sports cars, and its AWD provides great stability in all conditions. However, the Deluxo is rather fragile, so take care to avoid crashing too much. Also, the vehicle tends to lose control while clipping objects at high speeds. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Car mode The Deluxo received a major overhaul in terms of performance. On land, the Deluxo has properties similar to coupes and hatchbacks, with decent speed, acceleration and good handling on the road. One may experience slight oversteer at medium speeds, but it is not much of a problem on the hands of an experienced driver. The Deluxo has two flight modes: ;Hovercraft The wheels fold up and the vehicle hovers above ground. Hovercraft mode not only allows the vehicle to traverse terrain easily, but allows the player to travel over water. In this state, however, while the vehicle is faster or at least has better acceleration, it is less controllable, therefore being prone at fishtailing on turns. ;Aircraft When pushed upwards, four small wings are deployed to provide lift, being an ideal choice to avoid enemies on ground and cruise around easily, but while in flight, the car moves much slower (about the same speed as an Annihilator or Buzzard Helicopter). ;Armament The Deluxo can be modified in a Weapon Workshop with weaponry consisting of machine guns with unlimited ammo and rocket launchers with a capacity of 20 rockets (not indicated on UI), similar to the Ruiner 2000 and the Vigilante. Combining the flight mode with the offensive capabilities, the Deluxo can be a great contender, but may not be the best at taking out a weaponized aircraft or even an Oppressor, which is largely nimble and agile. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deluxo is able to be customized in Los Santos Customs, although the weapons are only accessed via the corresponding Vehicle Workshop from a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Image Gallery Deluxo-GTAVC-texture.png|A texture map from the Deluxo in GTA Vice City. The rearlight texture in the bottom indicates that the Deluxo's main lights could have looked like the DeLorean's in an early beta version. Deluxo-GTAO-Official.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Deluxo in Grand Theft Auto Online. Deluxo-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deluxo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked inside Sunshine Autos after completing the first list for the import garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Found at InterGlobal Films (sometimes appears in place of the Stinger). *Parked in front of Ducum Inn. *Parked in Ocean Beach near the bridge going to the fairground. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $4,721,500 or for $3,550,000 (after completing the Signal Intercepts setup mission as the heist leader). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * The default radio station for the Deluxo in Grand Theft Auto Vice City is Wave 103. icon.]] * The texture map seen above appears to indicate that the Deluxo's headlights and tailights could have looked like the Delorean's in an early beta version. This texture map contains dual headlights, front turning signals and rear turning, red and reverse tailights. The current version only uses single headlights and red circular tailights. * The trip skip icon used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features the side profile of a Deluxo. The car is otherwise absent in-game. It may be a reference to the film series , which features a . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The -inspired front end may have been a reference to an inside joke among Corrado drivers relating to the Corrado's resemblance to the DeLorean. *The Deluxo's ability to fly is a direct homage to the time machine from the film series, although the player is unable to visually modify it to look like the one in the film. *How the Deluxo is capable of reversing in hover mode is unknown as what propels the vehicle forward is the thrusters at the back, which it lacks on the front. Additionally, once the wheels have transformed to provide the vertical hover, they only point down and are unable to move. *During Preparation: Deluxos, Lester suggests the player paint the Deluxo with a brushed stainless steel finish, obviously referring to the real default body color. *The Deluxo is not considered a land vehicle for Time Trial. See Also *Ruiner 2000 - Another heavily modified vehicle manufactured by Imponte. *Stromberg - Another heavily modified vehicle inspired by 1980s-era film. Navigation }} de:Deluxo es:Deluxo pl:Deluxo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sports Cars Category:Luxury Cars Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs